Swans On Ice
by RizzlesSwan
Summary: *One Shot* Dorthea and Emma are going ice skating on Christmas Eve.


**Disclaimer:**

**This is a ScalpelSwan© story. **

**Pairing: Maura Dorthea Isles (called Dorthea or Dot) and Emma Swan**

** This shipname belongs to the writers of this story who also RP under it. **

**ScalpelSwan© is our own invention and we kindly ask you to respect that. **

**You can find more information on:**

**Twitter (ScalpelSwan)**

**Weebly: ATaleOfTrueLove**

* * *

><p><strong>Swans On Ice<strong>

"Em, come on. I really want to go now. Hurry up!" The honey blonde wife of the lazy, blue eyed blonde exclaimed excitedly from the doorway. She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, fully dressed in her winter clothes but still looking ready to walk down a runway at any moment. Emma still hadn't pulled on her winter snow boots after ten minutes of nagging from Dorthea. She pulled them on with a roll of her eyes and forcefully pushed herself up off the couch.

"I'm up, I'm up, calm down, babe." Dot clapped happily as she skipped to her wife, kissing her soft lips. She linked their arms together and dragged the blonde out of the door and held up the car keys.

"Will you drive please? I can't with my mittens on and I don't want to take them off in case my hands get too cold again." Still holding her hands up, she curled her lips into a pout she knew her wife couldn't resist and fluttered her lashes a little. She received an arched brow and another roll of the eyes in return as Emma, too, knew she wasn't going to say no to her adorable wife and that annoyingly adorable face of hers.

"Just get in the car"

* * *

><p>There was excited anticipation in the air as they made the drive to winter wonderland. Through some hard work and different connections, they would have the ice skating rink to themselves tonight. Dorthea squealed, grabbing onto Emma's arm as she saw the first signs of winter wonderland. She pointed happily, becoming more and more fidgety with excitement the closer they came. It was now dark and Dot was looking around in amazement at all of the colourful decorations now lit up. She jumped out of the car and then waited for her wife while her gaze kept wandering around all those pretty lights and Christmas decorations. Emma laughed and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist now she was out of the car too and pulled her out of the car park.<p>

With ice skates now on their feet, they stood at the gate. Emma stood behind Dot with her hands on her waist, holding her wife steady as she wobbled getting onto the ice. Dot's fingers laced into the ones on her hips as she pulled her wife's body against her own. This position made it a little harder for the girls to skate and made them much slower but they both enjoyed the feel of the other's body pressed against their own. They glided around the empty skating rink together, laughing happily as they shared this special alone time.

Dorthea became more confident the longer they were on the ice. She eventually pushed away from Emma and skated off, a little wobbly at first but soon she had her balance and whizzed off around the ice skating rink. Emma laughed and counted to five before racing after her wife. She passed her quickly and heard the shout of her girl behind her. The blonde did another lap quickly to catch up with Dorthea once again and caught onto her hand, twirling her in an almost practised dance as Dot yelped. They began to dance slowly on the ice, neither being able to look away from the other. Their bodies collided clumsily which caused them to laugh, their lips inevitably pressing together in their most practised of dances as delicate lips moved in almost slow motion. The passion and love evident in this shared moment. They pulled back with widened grins and simply looked into each other's eyes for a while. Emma shivered and Dot chuckled, pulling her closer.

* * *

><p>"I think we should head home. Thank you for this beautiful night, my love and Merry Christmas", Dorthea had started to rub Emma´s arms and sides as she tried to keep her warm.<p>

The girls did exactly that, spending the remaining few hours of Christmas Eve home, cuddled up together.


End file.
